


My best friends's brother.

by acribia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I really don't know what this is, Jegulus, M/M, Morning Cuddles, but he's a supportive brother, crack ship, everything is gay, sirius gives the talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acribia/pseuds/acribia
Summary: «This isn’t….» James began before cutting himself off with a deep sigh «you aren’t something I’m playing with Reg. Fuck, you’re my best friend’s brother and I wouldn’t risk having my balls cut off if I didn’t care about you»
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, implied past James Potter/Lily Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	1. stay with me, please?

**Author's Note:**

> \- I don't know what this is.  
> \- James and Regulus took over and made me do it, I swear.  
> \- actually I'm a fervent Jily shipper but alas here we are.  
> \- it's short, I know.

Regulus choked on his breath when something warm pressed against his chest. With his eyes still closed, he tried to push it away but whatever that thing was, it hung on him tightly. Regulus blinked a few times to adapt to the darkness and took in the scene: he was laying on his back with a nest of sheets tangled around his ankles and James asleep at his side. _Shit._ Images of the previous night flowed in his mind and the mere memory of heated skin and swollen lips, made his whole body tingle. _Shit._ Regulus tried to slip away but James groaned in protest and yanked him closer.

«Stay» 

He mumbled as he slid one arm under Regulus’ back and a leg over his lap.

«James, I need to go, this is wrong» 

The younger protested but remained still nonetheless. James pressed a kiss on the crook of his neck and Regulus had to bit his lips to prevent any noise to escape from his mouth.

«It didn’t seem wrong yesterday»

James nuzzled him playfully.

«We shouldn’t have done anything, were we drunk?» 

«Just a little»

Regulus sighed and began unclenching James’ limbs.

«I need to go»

«Fine»

The older huffed and rolled on his side so that now Regulus was facing his back: his ridiculously toned back.

«What about Lily?» 

«What about her?» 

Regulus pressed a finger on James’ skin to trace the path of his muscles and watched blissfuly as a shiver ran through his body.

«Are you two together?»

«Nah, we’re done. We’ve been done for a while now»

Regulus nodded despite James not being able to see him.

«This isn’t….» The older began before cutting himself off with a deep sigh « _you_ aren’t something I’m playing with Reg nor an experiment. Fuck, you’re my best friend’s brother and I wouldn’t risk having my balls cut off if I didn’t care about you»

Regulus smiled to himself and then left a trail of open mouth kisses from James’ shoulders to his wing bones.

«Mhm» 

James moved so that he could be on top of Regulus and pressed their lips together. He bit and licked the inside of his mouth while thrusting their hips together making Regulus moan softly.

«Maybe I can stay for a while»

«Yeah you definitely should»


	2. sirius induced anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I don't know what this is, I thought this was gonna be a "one chapter type of thing" but Sirius disagreed because he had something to tell James.  
> i am now trying to resist them asking me for smut because I'm crap at that, we'll se.

«Are you fucking Regulus?»

James spat his pumpkin juice and coughed several times before regaining his composure.

«What?» 

He choked out, his voice higher than usual. Sirius furrowed his brows, the hint of a smirk flickering on the corner of his lips.

«Are you fucking Regulus?»

He asked again but slower this time. James scratched the back of his head. _Shit._

«Regulus? Your brother Regulus? No, I’m not»

«Okay, good»

Sirius poked his eggs thoughtfully. He stared at James for a while before sparing a glance to his baby brother sat at the Slytherin table.

«It’s funny tho»

He mumbled mostly to tease his best friend. James swallowed hard, he could feel his insides stirring from the _Sirius-induced-anxiety._

«What’s funny?»

He asked taking a mouthful of his porridge although it now tasted like chalk rather than of honey. Sirius shrugged before pointing at Regulus.

«Well lately Reg’s been laughing a lot and he never laughs. You on the other hand, look like you’re getting laid so I thought the two things might be related»

James laughed although it sounded painfully forced and shoved Sirius with his shoulder.

«Nah mate»

«Alright, _mate»_

James let out a relieved breath and let his body relax a little. Maybe he was out of trouble.

«That’s a pity»

Sirius said casually but wore a wide and suggestive grin on his face. At that point James wanted to pluck his hair with his own hands.

«Why is that?»

He asked instead with a groan.

«Well now, that’s a pity because Reggie has been talking about you all summer. I think he fell _hard_ for you» 

Sirius explained emphasizing the word “hard” in the same exact moment Regulus brought a spoon in his mouth and sucked it. James whimpered as he felt his cock twitching. Sirius’ eyebrow arched.

«I think you may have a little problem there, Prongs»

He teased and pressed a hand on James’ new born arousal. It wasn’t anything sexual though, it was just an evil way to make fun of him. James shoved his hand away and buried his face in his robes.

«Why are you doing this to me?»

He cried out and crossed his legs for good measure. Sirius barked out a laugh and patted him on the back.

«I know Jamie, dear»

James’ head shot up.

«You know?» 

He almost shouted.

«Of course I know! And I’m okay with it» 

«You’re okay with it?»

Sirius shrugged.

«Of course you’re my best friend and I know Reggie is in good hands _but_ do anything wrong and I’ll cut you balls understood?»

«Yes sir, I’ll be on my best behavior»

Sirius scoffed 

«So you’re the sub type of guy, Prongs. Merlin, Reg’s gonna have fun with you»

James blushed at that but managed to slap Sirius in the head nonetheless.

«Shut up mr. _daddy»_


End file.
